


Knife

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Don't Have to Know Canon, Edgeplay, Gen, Kinky Gen, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle plays with a knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife

Belle carefully checked the corridor to ensure that no one was passing by, then she brought the specially dulled knife from the kitchen into her room, locking the door. Then she climbed onto her bed. Belle's heart already beat faster in anticipation. She felt the edge of the knife carefully. It was dulled to ensure more safety, and it was also ice cold. ----- She had dipped it in the cold water to heighten the sensation. Or perhaps she needn't to. The knife itself was dangerous enough. It could pierce open her skin, reflecting the flesh inside, and made it bleed. With her study in anatomy, she knew how to kill someone instantly or slowly.  It only made it fascinating.

Belle discovered her fascination with blade not long ago, when she watched Esmeralda practicing with her knife. She shivered when she thought of applying the blade to her skin. The thought scared her at first, but later her curiosity won. Why not practice with her body?

She put down the knife first, and put off her clothes until she was naked. Then she raised the knife and held the blade between her lips. The coldness made her shiver. That the knowledge that one slight wrong motion she would bleed make her stay very still. She licked it, to feel the taste of cold metal. She played with it for a period of time.

Then she pulled it out with hesitation, and rubbed it off her breast. The blade was wet with saliva, slightly warmed, but the contrast of soft skin and hard blade still fascinated her. She experimented with applying the increased increment of force, to test the limit of her skin.  
Finally She pressed lightly on her nipple, and imagined that she may at anytime let go and the pain, and the blood. The fear only made her more excited.

It was the body humour, the analytical part of her brain said. The sight and the feel of the knife excited the blood, but this wasn't the time to think. This was the time to feel.

She slowly move the knife down, using it to caress her stomach and her hip. She focused on all the sensation of the knife and let her mind shut off, let the sound of her thought stopped, and she felt like she was flying, the coldness, the hint of pain, only made her feel that she was as free as she could be. She felt that she was her full body, feeling so real, so full that it was the first time she felt to be a welcome resident in her her body. It was amazing. She felt that a fire was forming inside her and she put away the knife. It was good because she couldn't help convulsing when she came.

She lied on the bed for a long time, forgetting the time, forgetting the place, and forgot everything. When she finally went to herself, she used a cloth to clean herself and then put the knife away.

She couldn't wait for the next time.


End file.
